Love and a footpad
by Dark-Kitty13
Summary: ?


*zzzzzriip* I smiled as I zipped and laced my tall tomb boots,today was the day I finally got to goto Game works and watch Aaron,play DDR,I began to remeber the first day I held DDR Konamix in my hands and played it for the first time,I was the one to get Aaron into this Game,so I felt proud today,the thing is,He was so much better at it than I was because the reason being he had a foot pad and I didnt,I groanned at the what ifs and buts about today and how he was going to teach me how to play,but I needed to learn,I had an urged feeling to learn it,I walked into the kitchen,seeing my dad looking out the window then turnning to me and blinked at what I was wearing,I blushed faintly hoping I wouldnt get in troable,he started at my feet seeing my boots,then moving up to my tinted black legs from the stokings,up to my plaid red skirt then to my tank top then to my pink hazed face but he just asked "ready to go?" I sighed in relief and nodded then watched my sister join us in the kitchen the we walked into the warm sun and then sat into the car,the door shutting struck through me as my heart began to race,I was so pumped for this day,I watched everything pass so quickly as we drove on the road I whisperd to myself "this is it,".as we arrived to the Mall,my dad waved good-bye and pointed to the clock,I turnned my head and heard my dad say "9:30,be here if you want to come home" I smiled and giggled softly then nodded then slowley headed into the doors,the cool air brushing against my body I looked around the mall,feeling a diffrant way about it,but I smiled again at the feeling and walked on slowley through the echoing mall.As I turned right to see the bright yellow"Game works" sighn and giggled happly and smiled at the blue haired guy and he winked a smile"welcome to gameworks" I showed him my card then went to the desk,loaded my pointes then I squinted my eyes over the ballcony,seeing all the games and hearing the loud music booming in my ears I looked over to the bar and around the tables and such then grabbed my card as they returned it to me and headed for the elevator,I paced around in the silvery elivator humming to myself to calm down as the doors opened the noise was even louder but more exciting I walked past the bar and tables,then I placed my hand on the cool railing of the stairs.I sighed and breathed then made my way up the steps,hearing the ddr machine pumping through the floor as I got closer I began to see a figure,it was Aaron,as I quietly came up the stairs,I watched him,his eyes glancing at the screen then slamming his feet against the aarows lighting them up as they would glow on his shoes I smiled an watched him,so much concentration it made me blink,after the song was over he panted a few times then caught sight of me,I froze then parted my lip"H.Hi" he raised a brow and pointed at me"Are you Natalie?" I nodded and leaned against the ddr machine,he took a sip of water and nodded back then stuck out his hand "Im Aaron" I smiled and shook his hand 'I know you,remeber" he shrugged then motioned for me to come onto the machine,I hesitated then stepped onto the machine,trembbling as he grabbed my hand"Its ok just follow me" I still trembled as he fiddled with the settings then heard the audio cheering on the screen then looked over to him then up at the screen,I watched the aarows rize up then tried my best to step in rytheme to them but I kept tripping and slipping I blushed as I then saw a combo,as I tried it I fell over the side of the machine with a yelp as I hit the floor,U rubbed my head and sighed blushing darker,he laughed softly and helpped me up "try again,but be a little more carful" we did it again and after a few trys I found myself connecting to everything,the music,him and the whole thing I began to dance with the music as he did as well,after hours and hours of that I sat against the balcony panting and sweating I laughed softly as we then both walked out of game works,bought some slushies and sat down near the fountain,the misyt hitting against my back as the sun went down "You may need a little practice but your getting there" he said with a smile,then next thingI knew we were leaning on eachother with our arms around eachother slightly,we talked till it was dark,he then walked me out near the same spot my dad was going to pick me up and then Aaron and I said our goodbyes and then we kissed gently on the lips,at that moment I didnt want the night to end but it did,he smiled and said "Luv ya" I giggled as we both walked off,I got in the car and smiled closing my eyes and holding myself woundering how two things could be so great,from that day on I would ogto the mall each day and play on that same machine,the same song,same routine until me and aaron should meet again..... 


End file.
